One of the major problems involved in the use of full or partial dentures is the production of offensive denture breath, or "bad breath" due to food and beverage retained between the palate and denture, and the capturing of food in denture adhesive, used by some denture wearers.
Up to the present no satisfactory compositions or methods have been obtained which will overcome this problem for long periods of time, and despite the wide-spread use of varying dental flavoring materials there has been no effective long-term solution to overcome the problem of offensive denture breadth (bad breath).
Indeed, such problem makes difficult the patient's transition to the wearing of dentures. Flavorings, such as spray breath fresheners, mouth washes, chewing gums, lozenges, and denture cleaners as presently employed have only a limited life of very short duration and rapidly lose their ability to mask bad breath.